


Final Movement

by eponymous_rose



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: 1960s, Canon - TV, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Music, POV Third Person, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's quick and cold, two shots gleaming against the varnish of the top of the grand piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Movement

It's quick and cold, two shots gleaming against the varnish of the top of the grand piano - one left, one right, above the wavering hands, now stilled in a strangled cadence.

There are shouts when the pianist falls, but his eyes are on the men darting out from the wings, silent but not suspiciously so, hurried but not panicked. He wonders, even as he dies, whether they ever knew how to be frightened, how to be a part of a milling, terrified crowd.

Melody and harmony, _mano sinistra_ and _mano destra_, they leave everything in their wake.

The curtain falls.


End file.
